


Necklace

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Liam is mentioned once, M/M, harry is cute, the other boys are not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's necklace is just too special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gif https://31.media.tumblr.com/929ddd074fca5af1b0cba8da9a25c014/tumblr_inline_n6545abZZa1szg2ry.gif

“Hey Harry, why don’t you ever take off that necklace?” Liam asked Harry while they were trying on the clothes they would wear for the concert. Harry shrugged and smiled “It’s special for me, somebody I love gave it to me” and Liam looked at Harry suspiciously because as long as everybody knows he is single but he shrugged and continued changing clothes.

“Helloo” Niall said while running around naked, he had just gotten a haircut and he was showing off his hair, Harry smiled and waved but disappeared, Niall grinned and followed him leaving a confused Liam.

Niall closed the door of their room, or more like Harry’s room but it’s the same anyways and just when the door clicked Harry was pinning him against the wall and kissed him roughly.

Niall laughed in the kiss and Harry stared at him “Wanting to do that all day” he whispered, Niall nodded and they got in the bed, Harry spooning Niall.

“Liam asked me about the necklace” Harry said in his neck “Yeah?” Harry nodded “Asked me why I always had it on” and Niall smiled because he gave it to Harry, he gave it to him before they got together, Niall actually told him he liked him through the necklace. 

“I said I loved the necklace and that I wasn’t going it take it off” and they smiled at each other and slept until they were called to go to the van.

So when they singed You & I in the concert that night, and every night for that matter, since Harry couldn’t just tell Niall how much he loved him and how that song was for him, he just looked at his necklace and smiled in Niall’s way.

And yeah, Niall’s heart melted every time.


End file.
